Stretching is a form of physical exercise in which a specific skeletal muscle or muscle group is deliberately elongated, often by abduction from the torso, in order to improve the muscle's felt elasticity and reaffirm comfortable muscle tone. The result of stretching is a feeling of increased muscle control, flexibility and range of motion. Stretching is also used therapeutically to alleviate cramps. Increasing flexibility through stretching is one of the basic tenets of physical fitness. It is common for athletes to Stretch before and after exercise in order to reduce injury and increase performance.
Yoga involves the stretching of major muscle groups, some of which require a high level of flexibility to perform, for example the lotus position. Stretching can strengthen muscles, and in turn strong muscles are important to stretching safely and effectively. Stretching can be dangerous when performed incorrectly. There are many techniques for stretching in general, but depending on which muscle group is being stretched, some techniques may be ineffective or detrimental, even to the point of causing permanent damage to the tendons, ligaments and muscle fiber. The physiological nature of stretching and theories about the effect of various techniques are therefore subject to heavy inquiry.
There are many beneficial stretches that can improve range of motion (ROM) in athletes, especially runners. Certain stretching techniques and protocols prevent injuries when performed (within 15 minutes) prior to exercise. It is also suggested that one stretching exercise may not be enough to prevent all types of injury, and therefore, multiple stretching exercises should be used to gain the full effects of stretching. It has also been suggested that proprioceptive neuromuscular facilitation (PNF) stretching yield the greatest change in range of motion, especially short-term benefits. Reasoning behind the biomechanical benefit of PNF stretching points to muscular reflex relaxation found in the musculotendinous unit being stretched. Others suggest that PNF benefits are due to influence on the joint where the stretch is felt.
Stretching can be used for various purposes including: preparation, maintenance and development. Preparatory Stretching is focused on getting the muscles ready for exercise. The aim of preparatory stretching is to help prepare the muscles for exercise, this will reduce the risk of injury and improve performance during the exercise. Preparatory stretches should be performed after a warm up exercise and should be focused on the muscle groups that are going to be used during the exercise session.
Maintenance stretching is generally performed after a main exercise session. The purpose of maintenance stretching is to return the muscles back to their normal length. Stretching after your main exercise session is one of the most neglected areas of fitness. Looking after a body's flexibility by stretching will reduce the risk of injury, muscle tension, the risk of lower back pain and improve muscle coordination.
Developmental Stretching is also generally performed at the end of an exercise session. Developmental Stretches focus on increasing the muscle length or muscle flexibility. Developmental stretches are an excellent way of increasing your flexibility, usually performed after the main exercise session they are designed to improve your range of movement. Developmental stretching can be used to correct posture, reduce muscle cramps and gain more flexibility.
Most stretching is performed by moving the body in specific ways to elongate target muscles. In some cases, a hand may be needed to grasp another portion of the body and stretch a muscle. In other cases, the individual may lean against a stationary object to elongate the target muscle.